1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to direct current-to-direct current (DC-to-DC) voltage converters and to apparatus and methods that use DC-to-DC voltage converters.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
There are various types of DC-to-DC voltage converters. Examples of DC-to-DC voltage converters include the buck DC-to-DC voltage converter, the boost DC-to-DC voltage converter, the buck-boost DC-to-DC voltage converter, the cuk DC-to-DC voltage converter, the flyback DC-to-DC voltage converter, and the forward DC-to-DC voltage converter. Typical DC-to-DC voltage converters include one or more inductors, one or more capacitors, a switching circuit, and a DC voltage source.
Herein, a switching circuit opens and closes a connection in an approximately periodic manner. Examples include a transistor switch that is controlled by alternating current (AC). Herein, a closed circuit or path conducts a DC current, and an open circuit or path does not conduct a DC current.
In a DC-to-DC voltage converter, the switching circuit brings the DC-to-DC voltage converter to an approximate steady-state in which the output voltage has an average value that is determined by the duty cycle of the switching circuit and the DC source voltage. In the steady state, some DC-to-DC voltage converters step up the DC source voltage, some DC-to-DC voltage converters step down the DC source voltage, and some other DC-to-DC voltage converters can either step up or step down the DC source voltage.
Some devices include an array of electronic components that need to be driven by regulated DC power supplies. A regulated DC power supply can be achieved with an array of DC-to-DC voltage converters in which each DC-to-DC voltage converter drives a corresponding one of the electronic components.